shugo chara Doki dos
by lizzy-ale
Summary: Esto no a acabado para Amu y sus amigos la historia continua. Amu esta aun confundida, y sus amigos descubriran a su verdadero amor tras la venganza de Easter company. AmuxIkuto, KukakixUtau,RimaxNagihiko,y faltan Yaya y Tadase... eso la Historia lo dira
1. Chapter 1

El día de la marcha de ikuto había terminado, dejando a una amu anhelante a su regreso. El tiempo comenzó a marchar para nuestros protagonistas ya que era para algunos de ellos el último año en su escuela en donde sus aventuras y amistades habían iniciado.

-¡¡nía!! No quiero que se vayan de la escuela… dejaran a Yaya sola!- se quejaba yaya pataleando

-claro que no, vendremos a visitarte- contesto tadase tratando de calmarla, y miles de planes para volverse a ver continuamente se proponían alegremente.

-**si tan solo me hubiera enterado antes… tal vez**- se repetía amu en su cabeza mientras que sus amigos discutían acerca de la salida, ella solo pensaba en aquel dia en el cual Ikuto le había dicho que la amaba

-amu-chan, ¿pasa algo?- pregunto rima viendo que su amiga estaba distraída

-eh!!- contesto –no, no pasa nada solo… solo estaba pensando- dijo nerviosa y algo sonrojada

-¡¡Hola a todos!!- grito Kukai entrando al jardín

-¡Kukai!- dijeron tadase y yaya viendo que su amigo se acercaba

-que pasa, porque tienen esas caras tan preocupadas- pregunto alegre

-es solo que estábamos pensando en que muy pronto saldremos de la escuela- contesto tímidamente Tadase

-y van a abandonar a Yaya como tú lo hiciste- chillo Yaya

-era eso- pensó por un momento -lo sé, abandonar la escuela es muy triste, pero eso no indica que nos dejaremos de ver, miren yo estoy aquí- dijo con una gran sonrisa y señalándose con el pulgar

-Kukai es tan tierno- grito Yaya –pero eso no es suficiente-

Mientras todos trataban de calmar a Yaya, una canción del reciente disco de Utau "my new style is just me" empezó a sonar

-eh, ¿una canción de Utau-chan aquí?- pregunto amu buscando de donde venia el sonido

-lo siento es mi celular- contesto Kukai avergonzado sacando el celular de su mochila

-hola-contesto-m… pues tengo entrenamiento para ese día… si, si voy, saldré lo más rápido que pueda… si, quieres que les diga algo… está bien yo les diré… ¡adiós!-colgó- lo siento era Utau- se disculpo nuevamente sonriendo y al parecer el mismo instante en el que afirmo que era Utau Yaya y Rima comenzaron a sacar sus conclusiones.

-no puede ser…-decía Yaya para ella

-…Utau le habla por celular, sigue siendo sospecho-continuo Rima –al igual que la vez en donde los encontramos juntos

-oh, era Utau-chan- dijo Amu animada

-ustedes se han hecho muy buenos amigos ¿verdad?-pregunto Nagihiko con cierto aspecto detectivesco

-sí, descubrí que su nueva escuela queda solo a unas cuadras de la mía y seguido la visito-

-y… que hacen- pregunto Amu con curiosidad

De repente un brillo especial en los ojos del pequeño souma mirando hacia arriba indico lo que más le gusta hacer

-RAMEN- dijeron todos sin dudar una sola vez

-a si es- dijo con una sonrisa –en realidad me divierto mucho con ella, no era como pensaba que era… una loca traumada con su hermano, pero parece que tiene sus razones para quererlo -se sonrojo levemente pero para que sus amigos no se dieran cuenta sonrió – además es demasiado buena comiendo ramen, tengo que controlar eso, no será que un día termine superándome…-

-viste eso…-dijo Yaya espantada

-… no es posible este chico esta…- continuo Rima

-¡…enamorado!- gritaron Yaya y Rima

-eh, de que hablan ustedes chicas- dijo Kukai sorprendido y nuevamente sonrojado

-yo no estoy enamorado de Utau solo soy su amigo, no digan cosas como esas, si van a seguir inventando cosas entonces me toca… que tal Rima y Nagihiko…-

-he-contestaron todos gritando y volteando a ver a la pareja señalada

-simplemente, imposible- dijo Rima sonrojada–Nagihiko y yo somos rivales-

-tiene razón- confirmo Nagihiko nervioso

-bien está bien te creemos Kukai- dijo Amu para calmar las cosas

-lo siento me precipite- se disculpo Kukai sonriendo- en fin Utau me dijo que les avisara de su próximo concierto, será la próxima semana-

-creo que no podemos faltar- dijo Amu volteando a ver a todos –solo di donde va a hacer-

-por primera vez en EUA- dijo Kukai animado

-¡¡¡¡que!!!!-gritaron todos

-cielos, es demasiado lejos, creo que, no podremos ir- dijo Tadase

-es cierto no pienso que mis padre me dejen ir tan lejos sola- dijo Amu desconsolada

-tú vas a ir- pregunto Nagihiko a Kukai

-creo que si- dijo pensando

-¡¡nía!! Y como piensas irte- pregunto Yaya

-la verdad no lo sé aun, pero pienso que será divertido- dijo riendo y levantando el pulgar- bien ya es tarde, tengo practica con el equipo, nos veremos luego- salió corriendo de ahí –no sé cómo se atreven a pensar que estoy enamorado de Utau, ella es mi amiga, son puras tonterías- se decía Kukai

-Kukai lucia extraño hoy- dijo Tadase

-tienes razón, pero no hay que ser entrometidos-respondió Amu

-sí, eso está muy claro… pero hay algo que quiero preguntarte Amu… de ayer-dijo nervioso Tadase

-**ayer**-pensó Amu -**no será que**- en su interior se mostro la imagen de lo

Que paso ese día con ella y con Ikuto-** ¡qué le voy a decir!**-

El ambiente entre Amu y Tadase solamente lanzaba latido de corazón entre los dos pero esta vez los de Amu no era por la ilusión de su príncipe, más bien fue por la pena de decir lo que paso el día anterior, ella se encontraba totalmente confundida y no sabía a ciencia cierta si lo que ikuto le dijo aquella vez fue verdad o solo otra de sus mentiras para Entretenerse, en cambio a Tadase no le importo que sus demás amigos se encontraran presentes lo que indicaba que estaba decidido y Amu se sentía más presionada.

-Tadase… yo… yo siento que… en realidad…-empezó Amu a hablar nerviosa

-¡¡¡¡¡¡tengo una pregunta!!!!!!!- grito Yaya interrumpiendo la escena entre Tadase y Amu

-¡que!- contestaron los dos enojados pero más que nada aliviados

-¿y los Chara?- dijo Yaya buscándolos

-tienes razón ahora que lo pienso no los eh visto- contesto Nagihiko

-creo que ya sé donde están, Miki menciono algo esta mañana- dijo Amu –síganme-

Todos siguieron a nuestra heroína por todo el jardín hasta llegar a una parte fresca, con algunas pequeñas cascadas y una casita decorada al estilo hawaiano, donde todos los Charas se encontraban tomando el sol y divirtiéndose con las cascadas.

-así que está de vacaciones-dijo Rima aun sin creerlo

-así es- respondió kusukusu

-ya era hora de tener vacaciones no lo creen-dijo animada Ran

-solo hay un pequeño problema- menciono miki

–Ese mini-rey no deja de dar órdenes- grito Temari

Todos voltearon a ver a Kiseki quien estaba lanzando órdenes a los demás Charas, solo que estos lo ignoraban aunque les enfadaban

-¡hey! les estoy hablando a ustedes, traigan algo de beber, pepe deja de gritar y

Rhythm podrías dejar de jugar, ustedes… súbditos incompetentes-gritaba Kiseki por todos lados

-qué gran eco- dijeron todos con una gota por atrás

-bien- dijo Amu animada –tienen razón es hora de que tengan unas vacaciones, han trabajado mucho esta vez-

-sí, descansen todo lo que quieran- continuo Tadase

-bien hecho se lo merecen- siguió Rima

-eres muy linda Pepe-dijo Yaya

-hicieron un gran trabajo- termino Nagihiko

-que buenos son- gritaron todos los charas y fueron a abrazar a sus amigos

Al terminar la escuela y llegar la noche todos se preparaban para comenzar a dormir, solo Kukai que sabia el horario de ensayo de Utau y lo tarde que salía, decidió ir a esperar a que saliera para acompañarla a su casa y evitar algún accidente.


	2. Una palabra significa mucho

CAPITULO ****2****

UNA PALABRA SIGNIFICA MUCHO

Amu estaba preparándose para dormir tras un largo día de diversión. Se puso su pijama, pero al momento de acercarse a su cama tocaron la puerta.

-adelante, está abierta-dijo Amu. Ami, la hermana menor de Amu, entro con una triste

Cara.-que sucede Ami, porque estas triste- pregunto Amu a su hermana

-el gatito… el gatito azul… ya no viene… ¿lo enfade?-dijo a punto de llorar Ami

-te refieres a Yoru- pregunto Amu a lo que su hermana asintió. Amu se puso a su altura y comenzó a hablar –no, el solo salió fue a buscar… en realidad salió de vacaciones-dijo Amu sonriendo- unas muy cortas vacaciones, el volverá te lo garantizo para volver a sonreír como antes – dijo Amu

-en serio crees eso- pregunto Ami entusiasmada

-claro, va a volver- garantizo Amu

-¡bien!- dijo Ami contenta – mientras tanto buscare nuevos juegos para divertirnos- salió de su cuarto, pero se detuvo y le comento a Amu –si eso vuelve a hacer contenta a mi hermana, también me gustaría que volviera el chico que esta con el gatito- salió corriendo

-chico…gatito… ¡ikuto!-grito sonrojada Amu. Y se fue a dormir –como Ami recordo a Ikuto si ni siquiera lo conoció- se quejaba, pero el haber mencionado a Ikuto le trajo una infinidad de recuerdos -en realidad no me importaría si aquello que me dijo ikuto cuando se fue, fuese mentira, lo más que podría pasar es decirle de nuevo mentiroso y pegarle en la cabeza-rio -con tal de volverlo a ver y hablar de nuevo…suena tan divertido, pero si fuera verdad…yo…-Amu se quedo completamente dormida

Mientras tanto Utau se encontraba finalizando un ensayo de su próximo concierto

-bien Utau-chan al fin hemos terminado, vas mejorando- dijo Yukari

-lo único que quiero es descansar- contesto Utau saliendo

-de acuerdo, pero nos vemos mañana a la misma hora, para continuar con el ensayo- grito Yukari

Utau tomo sus cosas y salió de su estudio.

-debe ser difícil ser una estrella del pop- se escucho una voz alegre, mientras que Utau salía de su estudio

-Kukai que haces tú aquí – pregunto Utau mientras caminaba

-se que tus ensayos no terminan hasta noche, y decidí acompañarte- la siguió

-¿acompañarme? Adonde- pregunto Utau

-no lo sé pensé que tu lo decidirías- dijo Kukai con una enorme sonrisa

-bien- pendo un momento -tengo hambre- se quejo

-no creo hallar algún restaurante abierto a esta hora-

-es evidente que no sales mucho a esta hora- dijo Utau sonriendo. Utau mostro el camino que debían seguir y Kukai encantado la siguió.

-donde estamos- pregunto sin dejar de sonreír, al ver que el camino le había dirigido a una calle poco conocida pero a la vez acogedora.

-es un secreto- contesto misteriosamente Utau y ambos entraron –hace mucho, apenas cuando Amu se convirtió en una guardiana, yo estaba buscando a ikuto porque estaba segura de que estaría tras ella- hizo una pausa- lo busque por toda la ciudad, aun no sabía en la escuela en donde se encontraba, de tanto buscarlo llegue a este restaurant, me sorprendió que estuviera abierto a esa hora y tenía hambre así que entre y me gusto mucho- se sentaron en la última mesa

-Tsukiyomi-san, bienvenida-dijo una voz amablemente quien era un señor ya grande- o veo que este día vienes acompañada, que les sirvo jóvenes-

-lo de siempre a los dos por favor-dijo Utau amablemente. Kukai solo la veía

-que ocurre algo-pregunto notando que no la dejaba de ver

-es solo que cada día me asombras mas- dijo con una sonrisa y Utau pudo sonrojarse un poco

-no seas tonto- dijo Utau cambiando el tema –que crees que hacía yo mientras no estaba con Ikuto- dijo sonriendo traviesamente

-aquí les traigo sus platos de Ramen- dijo el mismo señor que les había recibido

-gracias- dijeron ambos y comenzaron a comer

-en realidad esto sabe muy bien- comento Kukai al probarlo a lo que Utau ya había terminado- como… olvídalo, es trampa es la primera vez que vengo aquí- dijo Kukai justificándose con Utau.

Al pasar unos minutos los dos habían ya acabado de comer

-en realidad Ikuto significa mucho para ti- pregunto más serio Kukai

-Ikuto fue my única familia durante casi toda mi vida, el me protegía de cualquier cosa, al estar solos los dos en un mundo tan grande, el me hizo compañía, me cuido a pesar de que yo no sabía valorar lo que él hacía por mí, por eso le quiero mucho-

-…ah…si-contesto Kukai sin más que decir

-pero- interrumpió Utau- desde que conocimos a Hinamori Amu, he logrado entender que no solo puedo existir yo en su mundo puesto que es su vida, por lo contrario a mí, que solo era Ikuto y Utau, no podía soportar que hubiera un tercero, ikuto me quiere, pero no como a Amu, nunca me querrá como quiere a Amu, eso es difícil de aceptar-dijo mirando hacia abajo, pero levanto la cabeza con una mirada decidida -por eso quiero comenzar mi propia vida con solo Utau-

-tienes razón Amu-chan nos ha cambiado a todos la vida, en todos los aspectos- dijo Kukai

-no me digas que eres otro de los enamorados de Amu, ya son varios ese mini-rey, ese chico de lentes y otros mas- dijo Utau algo fastidiada y celosa

-no, bueno, no sé, Amu es una buena amiga y me gusta su forma de ser y todo eso pero no creo que me guste- dijo pensando y Utau lo vio seriamente y volteo hacia su lado derecho

-cambiando de tema, les dijiste acerca del concierto en EUA- pregunto Utau

-sí, pero no creen ir porque es demasiado lejos-

-lo sabia-dijo pensando

-bien yo veré como arreglármelas para ir, pero te prometo que iré- dijo Kukai con una sonrisa encantadora

-bien, sé que es demasiado lejos, si no puedes ir, no hay problema- dijo Utau volteándose hacia su lado derecho, pero obviamente quería que su Amigo fuera.

-te dije que te lo prometería recuerdas- dijo Kukai tomándole la mano que estaba sobre la mesa, Utau volvió a sonrojarse y se paro.

-bien, es hora de irnos- dijo Utau acercándose para pagar.

-no yo pago- saco Kukai su dinero

-que dices- se quejo Utau

-si yo me invite por mí mismo, yo debería de pagar – dijo Kukai sencillamente

-no yo pagare soy una idol, el dinero me sobra- presumió

-no yo pagare- dijo una vez mas

Entre ambos se creó un ambiente de competencia algo gracioso a decir verdad.

-chicos, que les parece si cada quien paga su comida- sugirió el señor

-a…-dijeron los dos –está bien-

Kukai se ofreció acompañar a Utau hasta su casa ya que era más tarde de lo normal.

-sabes lo que me dijeron Amu y los demás- comento vagamente Kukai mirando las estrellas en el camino

-obviamente no, si no estaba presente- respondió Utau

-me dijeron que estaba enamorado de ti- dijo con total naturalidad. Entonces Utau se sonrojo completamente y agacho su cabeza. Ella no conseguía explicarse tal reacción, la única persona que a veces provocaba eso era su amiga Amu aunque eso era provocado por un sentimiento de inferioridad, pero lo de esa noche sin duda era totalmente diferente ya que a esto se sumaba el latido rápido de su corazón y el nerviosismo, pero como en cualquier caso lo trato de ocultar a toda costa –tú crees, solo porque somos buenos amigos- termino Kukai quejándose

-buenos amigos- repitió Utau olvidando por completo la escena anterior

-bueno, yo considero eso, no se tu- dijo alegre

-da igual- dijo fingiendo un tono serio pero estaba sonriendo para ella, la palabra buenos amigos significaba mucho para ella

-bien ya llegamos- dijo Kukai señalando su casa

-tengo que dormir- dijo Utau queriéndose despedir

-me divertí mucho…- dijo Kukai colocando un beso en la mejilla de Utau a lo que ella solo quedo paralizada -…contigo- termino su oración; rio como si nada y se fue corriendo como un niño que logro realizar su travesura

-que fue eso- se pregunto Utau entrando a su casa, Que le había pasado, porque nunca había sentido algo parecido, ella nunca había tenido un amigo así que tal vez fue eso –solo fue porque somos amigo- comento para sí misma Utau llegando a esa conclusión.

-de que estás hablando- Grito Eru apareciendo de la nada

-no dije nada importante- murmuro Utau

-porque tardaste más de lo normal- pregunto Iru, la otra chara de Utau

-no es un interrogatorio y no hay nada que decir- dijo Utau algo enojada

-m… y no estás acostumbrada a la prensa- pregunto Iru pensando

-sí pero la prensa es distinta, no tiene voz chillona ni vuela y aparte hacen preguntas coherentes- respondió Utau, evadiendo sus preguntas con lógica

-bien…- dijo Eru con cara sospechosa

-voy a descansar- subió Utau a su cuarto, sintiendo cierto alivio y una extraña sensación de la visita de su "buen amigo", por el cual no pudo descansar en toda la noche ya que este había ocupado sus pensamientos por completo.

Lizzy: eso es todo por hoy una vez más gracias por leer

**En el siguiente Capitulo: **

Utau: donde se encuentra Kukai souma, primer año en educación media, miembro del club de futbol

Yukari (manager de Utau): tienes suerte niño, debes de ser una gran persona para Utau

Tadase: hay noticias importantes, el sitio de la ex-compañía Easter ha sufrido un robo

?????: Quiero que sigan a todas partes e investiguen a estas tres personas, a los hermanos Ikuto y Utau Tsukiyomi y aun más importante ah la señorita Hinamori Amu


	3. ¿Amigos?

hola me disculpo por no haber subido historia pero desde que entre en la prepa no me han dado tiempo de respirar (uuff) bueno aquí los dejo con otro capítulo de la historia

***CAPITULO 3***

Utau despertó muy temprano para alistarse y salir a su escuela. La noche anterior no pudo dormir pensando en una sencilla solución. Pero tenía que ser ese día o nunca así que salió muy decidida de su casa.

En vez de llegar directamente a su escuela, indico a su chofer que parara unas cuadras antes para ir con su amigo, al bajar y no verle se dirigió a un grupo de chicos

-donde se encuentra Kukai soma, primer año en educación media, miembro del club de futbol- dijo claramente Utau, dejando a los jóvenes deslumbrados por su belleza

-Kukai, lo conocemos, es nuestro amigo, quieres que le hablemos- respondió uno sin dejar de verla

-es obvio no- contesto Utau

-kine, háblale a Kukai-le ordeno a un compañero- oye ¿tu no eres esa famosa Idol?- dijo el mismo chavo

-no, háblale tu, o kurakashi-contesto Kine -¿tienes novio?-continuo con el interrogatorio

-yo no sé donde esta- les dijo Kurakashi- ¿te gustaría salir?- pregunto

-hey, chicos que pasa- grito alegremente Kukai mientras se acercaba hacia ellos, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Utau, pero al acercarse más la pudo ver –U…tau, que haces aquí, no te das cuenta que atraes muchas miradas- dijo Kukai jalándola consigo hacia el jardín de su escuela

-perdón por venir sin avisar pero te traje esto- dijo Utau lanzándole un sobre mientras miraba avergonzada al suelo –me tengo que ir o llegare tarde- salió de su escuela a toda prisa, se subió en su carro y este salió de ahí.

-m… que es esto- dijo Kukai mientras abría el sobre que sorprendentemente era un pase para viajar a EUA con ella- no puedo creer que haya hecho esto- dijo con una sonrisa

-Souma-kun- dijo una tierna voz detrás de el

-hola nime-chan- dijo Kukai al percatarse de que era su compañera quien le hablaba

-conoces a esa Idol "Utau Hoshina" – dijo con curiosidad

-sí, somos amigos- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-b…bien- dijo desanimada notando la mirada de su compañero –vas a entrar a clases

-adelántate tu, entrare un poco tarde- dijo giñando el ojo derecho

-está bien solo espero que no tengas problemas-

-no te preocupes- grito Kukai y salió corriendo de la escuela –espero alcanzarla en su escuela- decía mientras se acercaba a la escuela de Utau

Al llegar vio a varias personas fuera, pero ninguna era Utau, lo único que vio fue a su manager

-¡Yukari-san!- grito Kukai haciendo señas con el brazo

-que sucede Kukai- dijo amablemente

-Utau entro ya a clases- pregunto tomando aire

-sí, ah entrado hace unos momentos-

-oh rayos, tenía la ilusión de alcanzarla para agradecerle-

-agradecerle- pregunto confundida

-ella me dio esto- le enseño el pase

-Utau te ido eso, es muy raro- dijo observando el obsequio- sabes estos pases son casi imposibles de obtener, para las Idol, es muy raro que pidan uno o bueno que se los den- dijo extrañada por el comportamiento de Utau

-¿enserio?- pregunto Kukai sintiendo una inmensa alegría en su interior

-tienes suerte niño, debes de ser una gran persona para Utau- dijo sonriendo viendo el rostro del chico

-entonces tengo aun más razones para agradecérselo- rio y se marcho a su escuela, pensaba en que de muchas personas que conocía su amiga, él era el único en quien pensó, incluso había superado ya a su mejor amiga Amu y a su querido hermano Ikuto, esto no lo pensaba presumiendo, más bien era como si… como si fuese en realidad alguien especial para ella y para el eso era lo mejor que le había sucedido, la primera vez que se sentía así.

Mientras tanto los demás guardianes se encontraban en el jardín

-¿donde se encuentra Tadase?- dijo curiosa Rima al notar que su amigo no se encontraba presente

-para ser sincero no tengo la mas mínima idea- contesto Nagihiko

Nadie sabía acerca de su amigo pero decidieron esperar un poco más su llegada. Amu tomo su celular para entretenerse, por error ingreso en calendario y noto algo que había captado su atención.

-Rima, tu cumpleaños es pasado mañana- dijo Amu muy emocionada mirando a Rima

-si- contesto desanimada Rima –pero no hare nada especial-

-¿porque?- pregunto curioso Nagihiko

-mis papas…-comenzó a decir Rima, sin embargo Tadase entro velozmente al jardín exaltado.

-Tadase, que sucede- pregunto Amu preocupada, mientras que todos se acercaron al chico quien estaba exhausto de tanto correr.

-Hay noticias importantes, observen lo que hay en esta página-Tadase coloco sobre la mesa un periódico local que sus amigos vieron asombrados por la noticia -el sitio de la ex compañía Easter ha sufrido un robo- comenzó a leer Tadase –los policías no lograron percatarse de la hora del robo, al parecer la tecnología que usaron esta vez los criminales va mas allá de la que tenemos a nuestro alcance, además de que estos fueron cautelosos, el policía a cargo de esta situación menciono unos documentos de gran valor para la compañía extraviados, además de aproximadamente dos equipos eléctricos, aun no se sabe la función de los anteriores, pero este robo no ha dejado rastro alguno, los policías continúan investigando.

-no creerán que las maquinas son las que utilizaban para hacer de las suyas- comento Amu a sus amigos

-eso es exactamente lo que estaba pensando- contesto Tadase

-eso quiere decir que tendremos nuevos problemas-pregunto Yaya

-en estos casos no se puede saber para que causa los criminales han tomado las maquinas, puede ser que solo quieran las partes esenciales de la maquina y venderla en el mercado negro por otro lado pudo suceder que estén informados de las anteriores actividades de la compañía- comento Nagihiko evaluando la situación

-tendremos que estar prevenidos- advirtió Rima con seguridad a lo que los demás asintieron.

A las orillas de la ciudad y en medio del bosque, muy escondido se encontraba un almacén con solo 4 personas dentro. Una de ellas se encontraba en una oficina, esa persona era de aspecto poco amigable, su miraba mostraba una combinación de desdicha e ira, vestido de traje, llamo a las tres personas que se encontraban con el.

Todos estaban atentos a lo que pudiera decir.

-van a realizar una pequeña investigación- decía el que dirigía esa organización secreta mientras que con sus dedos golpeaba la mesa constantemente –más bien es encontrar a tres personas y encontrar la posiblemente manera de traerlas aquí- de su escritorio en el segundo cajón de este, saco una carpeta, la carpeta q de la ex compañía robaron, lanzo sobre el escritorio la dichosa carpeta, saliendo de esta varias fotos con sus respectivos datos quienes pertenecían a los guardianes Chara y de algunos antiguos trabajadores de Easter; de entre las fotos y datos, tomo tres que eran los que principalmente le interesaban –uno- llamo al primero de sus ayudantes –toma esto- le arrojo unos datos con su respectiva foto – dos – continuo e hizo lo mismo hasta que los tres tenían en sus manos a las tres personas que iban a investigar – esas son las personas que va a estar a su cargo, uno: Utau Tsukiyomi, dos: Ikuto Tsukiyomi, y más importante, tres: la problemática señorita Hinamori Amu, quiero que las ubiquen e ideen un plan para atraerles-

-si-contestaron los tres sin ninguna duda

-uno, quiero a Utau… hoy, esa chica será nuestro conejillo de indias-

-está bien- contesto el sujeto a quien pertenecía el numero uno de sus investigadores.

Al ver que no había más que agregar los tres salieron a realizar su cometido.

Amu caminaba hacia su casa después de una mañana tan perturbarte, varias preguntas inundaban su mente acerca de lo sucedido, lo único que quería era hablar con alguien, hablar con Ikuto, en realidad lo extrañaba por que quiera o no le daba buenos consejos y era una persona confiable pero… será que pensar así le indicaba que sentía algo mas por él, se revolvía una vez y otra con sus propios pensamientos.

En tanto Amu continuaba con sus pensamientos, Kukai se encontraba saliendo de su escuela.

-souma-kun- grito la misma chica que antes le había preguntado acerca de su amistad con la idol

-que ocurre nime-chan- pregunto amablemente

En la escuela de Utau todos ya habían salido incluyéndola a ella

-Utau, por aquí-grito Yukari para que Utau se acercara

-que sucede, ¿porque vienes hasta la escuela por mi?- pregunto Utau ya que Yukari la esperaba en el trabajo

-solo es que en la mañana me di cuenta de que pediste un pase-

-qué rayos- dijo la joven algo enojada insinuando que ya no había privacidad–pero ¿Quién te lo dijo?-

-Kukai Souma vino a agradecértelo en la mañana sin embargo ya habías entrado a tu escuela- contesto con cierto tono

-Kukai, ¿vino a mi escuela?- pregunto Utau intrigada

-lo acabo de… decir- antes de terminar la frase Yukari se dio cuenta de que Utau se había marchado corriendo

**no entiendo por q estoy haciendo esto, pero debo de hacerlo, que me pasa**se preguntaba Utau mientras que corría desesperadamente a la escuela de su amigo, pero al llegar no lo encontró solo mas bien estaba acompañado por una bella chica, lo que Utau pudo hacer es irse solo que se detuvo al escuchar una pregunta:

-para ti que es esa chica, me refiero a la Idol Utau-pregunto tímida la chica a Kukai

Al escuchar la pregunta Utau se lleno de curiosidad y espero a que su amigo respondiera

-es solo una amiga-

**************************fin del capítulo******************************

pues hoy no puedo dejar un adelanto (disculpen) pero tengo tarea (si lo sé es molesto) pero les prometo subir cuanto antes una continuación

¿sale?

Bien me marcho gracias por los comentarios (se aceptan quejas y sugerencias XD)


	4. El principio del fin parte 1

Hola!! Aquí estoy con otro nuevo capítulo… las cosas se empezaron a complicar para los chicos… si quieren saber porque, continúen :)

*********************************cap. 4********************************

-es solo una amiga-

Esas palabras hirieron gravemente a Utau, pero no como una espada o un cuchillo era algo dentro de ella, pero ¿que no hace unos días el muchacho le había dicho lo mismo? Que lo hace distinto a lo de ese día. Utau salió a prisa del lugar sin ni siquiera recordar la razón por la cual iba a ver a Kukai.

-Ikuto… notaste que desde hace unas calles- comento Yoru, quien acompañaba a Ikuto en su búsqueda

-sí, lo note nos vienen siguiendo- contesto naturalmente, sin voltear o cambiar su expresión

-no te preocupa que pueda ser Easter quien tu busca de nuevo- dijo algo preocupado el chara

-no- contesto nuevamente Ikuto –pero eso no quiere decir que solo me siguen a mí, yo no fui el único que acabo con ellos- dijo dando lentamente media vuelta –asi que Yoru vamos a encargarnos de este asunto-

Entre tanto los guardianes chara se encontraban divirtiéndose en un parque donde alegremente tenía una pequeña fiesta, de hecho fue sorpresa, para la pequeña Rima quien al llegar se emociono como nunca

-porque mi pastel es más pequeño que el de miki- se quejo Kiseki

-jeje esto Yaya no puede hacer que todos los pasteles estén del mismo tamaño- se disculpo Yaya

-no quiero que den todos los pasteles iguales, pero como es posible que ustedes, mis súbditos tengan más porción que la mía ¡eso es inaceptable!, ya verán cuando el mundo esté a mi cargo hare que- Kiseki noto que nadie le estaba poniendo atención y que todo continuaba como si nada –no me ignoren- gritaba enojado y todos reían

-gracias a todos por esto- dijo Rima apunto de probar su pastel

-no, rima, en realidad la persona que estuvo planeando todo esto desde un principio fue Nagihiko, el nos llamo para venir- comento amu sonriendo

-¿Nagihiko?- pregunto Rima

-Rima, no quiero seguir siendo un enemigo para ti, te lo suplico- dijo Nagihiko acercándose a Rima. Rima solo se quedo callada viéndolo fijamente y después de unos segundos pudo decir

-está bien Nagihiko, pero para mí nunca has sido un enemigo- dijo rima y después sonrió. Nagihiko se quedo observándola sin decir nada ya que nunca la había visto sonreír así

-Nagihiko, ¿porque estas rojo?- pregunto Yaya

-n...No…yo no estoy rojo… solo te…tengo calor- decía desesperado Nagihiko mientras todos e incluso Rima reían

Utau se encontraba muy lejos de casa por un baldío, se había parado a tomar algo de aire después de correr demasiado

-porque todo- decía Utau mientras respiraba –porque siempre de todo… tengo que huir- se sentó desilusionada recargada en una pared –ya no quiero… no quiero ser así nunca más… ya no… no quiero huir de todo… no quiero ser una cobarde- mientras Utau terminaba de hablar en su brazo sintió un especie de pinchazo que comenzó a dolerle –que diablos esta…-poco a poco fue perdiendo la razón, pero poco antes de cerrar por completo los ojos pudo ver una sombra –quien…eres- dijo al final y después se quedo completamente dormida.

-Kukai, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Tadase a su amigo

-si es solo que no eh visto a Utau para nada y dice Nagihiko que si la invito- comento Kukai

-no te preocupes probablemente tenía mucho trabajo hoy y llegue más tarde- Tadase trato de animar a Kukai

-sí, pero tengo un mal presentimiento… como si Utau se sintiera mal o algo similar-

-por que no le hablas a su celular para ver como se encuentra- sugirió tadase

-tienes razón- de su bolsillo saco su teléfono y le marco a su amiga… pero no obtuvo respuesta –tal vez lo olvido, mejor le hablare a Yukari-san- marco rápidamente el numero que cuidadosamente se había aprendido recientemente, el celular comenzó a timbrar, Kukai comenzó a desesperarse.

-diga- contesto Yukari

-a umm Yukari-san soy Kukai- contesto a prisa

-a que bueno, estaba a punto de llamarte, pero que ocupas-

-quería saber a qué hora terminaba de trabajar Utau hoy-

-¿Utau?, si para eso te hablaba, para saber si se encontraba contigo-

-como- dijo casi gritando Kukai

-si, Utau no ha aparecido por aquí, creí que se encontraba en esa fiesta-

-no, no está aquí-

-sabes, voy a buscarla a su casa-

-no- contesto rápido Kukai –yo… a mi me queda cerca de aquí podre llegar más rápido sin problema alguno-

-está bien, cuando sepas algo me avisas-

-está bien- Kukai colgó

-que paso Kukai- pregunto Rima ya que aquella llamada había captado la atención de todos

-Utau… no saben donde esta- contesto Kukai preocupado pero sin querer creerlo

-vamos a buscarla- dijo Amu, mientras se paraba rápido

-no… ustedes continúen celebrando que Rima no tiene la culpa de nada- dijo Kukai

-que es lo que dices- dijo Rima un tanto enojada –que sea mi cumpleaños no quiere decir que no seamos amigos por este día, los cumpleaños son cada año, pero los amigos son todos los días, así que como amigos todos vamos a ir a buscar a Utau-chan-

-así es- dijo Nagihiko parándose de su asiento

-vamos- ordeno Tadase

-gracias- respondió Kukai a la ayuda de sus amigos.

Poco a poco Utau abrió los ojos, entrecerrándolos para protegerlos de una luz blanca que se veía arriba de ella, levanto su mano y la coloco en la pared más cercana para recargarse y así pararse, sin embargo sintió un dolor muy fuerte en todo su cuerpo.

-ugg- se quejaba mientras que como pudo logro pararse recargada junto a la pared; estaba encerrada como si fuera un experimento en un cuarto azul con un cristal cubriéndolo

-Utau-can veo que has despertado querida- decía mientras se acercaba un señor, por lo que se veía tenía alrededor de treinta años, cabello negro, barba pero aspecto muy profesional debido a su traje y postura

-quien eres tú para que me quieres- dijo Utau apenas pudo por el dolor

-mm- sonrió maléficamente el señor -dejemos las presentaciones para después Utau, veo que no te queda mucho tiempo-

-que…ugg…que me hiciste- preguntaba Utau débilmente

-yo por supuesto nada pero al parecer te inyectaron un medicamento especial… y sabes me han dicho que inyectado en grandes cantidades puede ser perjudicial para la vida-

-eres un…aakk- grito de dolor Utau mientras caía al suelo

-sabes la única manera de que termine este dolor para ti es hacerme un favor-

-que te hace pensar…ugg… que voy a hacerte… un favor-

-tu estado tal vez- hizo una pausa –mira Utau-chan, con nuestras investigaciones hemos logrado crear un nuevo huevo, pero este es distinto a todos este es aun más poderoso, y gracias a eso revertirá cualquier inyección que puedan haberte puesto, solo que hay un pequeño problema…no podemos forzarte a aceptar ese huevo tu sola lo tienes que tomar…entiendes ahora nuestros motivos-

-no…no…voy a tomar nada- contesto Utau

-y entonces qué piensas a hacer no hay nadie que venga a salvarte querida, a nadie, absolutamente a nadie le importas, que te hace pensar que ya se dieron cuenta de que no estás- dijo irónicamente el sujeto

-no eso es…-

-no nos engañemos Utau, a nadie le importas, poco a poco todos te abandonaron-

-no digas…- las lagrimas comenzaron a salir

-es verdad, si solo entendieras que no tienes a nadie…-

-¡basta!, detente, deja de decir estupideces- grito desesperada Utau

-solo te tienes a ti-

*mama*comenzó a pensar Utau *papa**Kukai**Ikuto**Amu… por favor ayuda…no quiero estar de nuevo sola no quiero que me dejen por favor*

-así es Utau yo solo quiero ayudarte así que si quieres vivir y comenzar de nuevo toma eso- el tipo señalo a un rincón del cuarto de Utau donde se encontraba un Huevo completamente negro –es tu decisión Utau que quieres: esperar a algo que nunca sucederá y estar sola para siempre o aprender a valerte por ti misma y tener a cientos de personas apoyándote-

Utau se quedo completamente callada inundada en sus pensamientos, no tenia opción esta vez no, era cierto nadie iba a rescatarla y mucho menos saber donde se encontraba

-decide- insistió el hombre –el tiempo se termina…

----------------------------------------Continuara-----------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------**Capitulo siguiente:**

**-que sucede Yukari-san-** (Kukai)

**-Kukai ya vi a Utau, es solo que está completamente distinta-**(Yukari)

**-¿Utau?-**(Kukai)

**-eres Souma cierto-**(Utau)

**-¿Por qué me dices Souma? Y ¿Por qué estas vestida así? Utau ¿Qué te paso?-**(Kukai)

**-amu quiero que me digas la verdad ¿estás enamorada de Ikuto?-** (tadase)

**-tienen a Ikuto-**(amu)

**-que está pasando aquí-**(Nagihiko)

**-que le hicieron a amu-**(ikuto)

_________________________________________________________________

Gracias por leer

Dejen comentarios y opiniones XD

Hasta pronto…


	5. EPDF2: SORPRESAS INESPERADAS

Jeje me disculpo por haberlos hecho esperar tanto pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo de Shugo Chara

**EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN: SORPRESAS INESPERADAS ¡SENTIMIENTOS RENCONTRADOS! **

No lo puedo creer- murmuraba Utau –como llegue aquí- dijo apenas rozo el huevo –doy asco- al hacer contacto con el huevo este reacciono al instante brillando y continuo haciendo lo mismo con la chica, al mismo tiempo ver a su obra maestra culminar colocaba una gran sonrisa en el rostro del villano.

Por otro lado ya era tarde y la búsqueda de los chicos aun continuaba sin resultados

-encontraron algo- jadeaba Kukai después de tanto correr

-no, nada- contesto Amu volteando a ver preocupada a Tadase quien movió la cabeza en símbolo de negación. Por tal motivo Kukai volteo a ver a Yaya, Nagihiko y a Rima quienes hicieron lo mismo al igual que los charas

-Kukai- dijo Nagihiko acercándose a él –es muy noche ya, creo que esto se podría volver peligroso para nosotros-

-tiene razón, no es seguro andar por estos rumbos a estas horas- Dijo de igual modo Tadase

-pero, Utau está sola-recordó Kukai con remordimiento

-Kukai, todos queremos continuar buscándola- murmuro Amu un poco preocupada –pero a estas horas no tenemos la facilidad de hacerlo, además de que solo conseguiremos poner nuestra seguridad en juego-

Kukai observo a sus amigos y vio en sus caras que realmente estaban aun preocupados y cansados

-es cierto, será mejor continuar mañana- acepto Kukai

-bien seguro nos esforzaremos mañana- grito Yaya animada

Todos se despidieron y fueron a sus casas

-amu, tú crees que logremos encontrar a Utau- pregunto Ran

-yo espero…no lo vamos a hacer vamos a encontrar…-

-A quien vas a encontrar-interrumpió a Amu la voz de un chico detrás de ella. Ella ya lejos del muchacho tirada en el piso por el gran susto volteo lentamente a ver al chico

-¡¡IKUTO!!- grito amu sonrojada apenas vio su rostro

-dime- sonrió acercándosele, mientras que amu retrocedía completamente roja.

-qué?, tu? Cómo?, porque? Aquí?- tartamudeaba amu nerviosa

-que sucede, tan mal te puso mi regreso-

-no- respondió Amu casi gritando –es solo que yo-

-eh regresado por tu respuesta, mi bella princesa- dijo Ikuto rosándole con su mano su mejilla

-hey- grito amu –¿qué te pasa?-tratándose de alejar de el

-Ikuto no a cambiado nada- mencionaron las tres charas de Amu observando la escena

Ikuto solto una sonrisa burlándose de amu como solia hacerlo

-y que es lo que están buscando- pregunto Ikuto

-buscando- dijo Amu volviendo a la realidad –es cierto, Ikuto desde que llegaste has ido a ver a Utau-

-no- respondió

-Ikuto desde esta mañana no hemos logrado localizar con Utau-

Ikuto se sorprendió mucho pero no demasiado

-ustedes no se preocupen yo me encargare de encontrarla- dijo separándose de Amu con una pose mas seria

-bien, aunque por la mañana yo ayudare con los demás a buscarle- dijo amu caminando de nuevo hacia su casa aunque no tardo en darse cuenta que Ikuto estaba siguiéndola -¿Qué haces?- gruño enojada

-acompañándote a casa, que tu príncipe no te dijo que una chica no debe andar sola por las calles a esta hora-

-deja de decir algo como eso- se quejo amu

"esto no lo puedo describir, siento tantas cosas como alegría, tristeza, confusión" pensaba Amu "Ikuto ya está aquí, mi corazón late demasiado rápido, puedo sentir como mi cara se torna en color rojo, quiero preguntarle tantas cosas, de cómo esta, si ya comió, como le fue…¿habrá encontrado a su padre?" Todo el camino estuvo acompañado de silencio, al fin frente a la puerta de amu, ella se armo de valor para preguntarle a ikuto

-ikuto, haz regresado porque ya has encontrado a tu padre- pregunto Amu dándole la espalda a Ikuto

-no- respondió fríamente –en este momento hay cosas aun mas importantes que mi propio padre-

-Ikuto- murmuro Amu volteando pero este ya no estaba –desearia poder ayudarte- dijo y se metió en su casa

-no crees que hubiera sido más fácil decirle porque has regresado- menciono Yoru a Ikuto que estaban en el techo de la casa de Amu

-no en este momento si le dijera lo que se, ella no estaría en su casa, por lo tanto quiero averiguar la gravedad del asunto y por lo que veo tal vez comenzaron con Utau ya-

-que debemos hacer ikuto, no crees que desaprovechamos tiempo estando aquí-

-yo saldré a buscar algún rastro de Utau, mientras tanto tu quédate aquí cuidándola-

-no crees que exageras con hinamori-san-

-no, sea lo que sea o quien sea, de seguro buscara a Amu, para dar conmigo-

La noche fue larga para todos, la mayoría no logro dormir ni un poco y solo algunos lograron dormir lo suficiente para recargar sus energias.

Muy temprano y después de varias llamadas todos se encontraban reunidos en el parque de la ciudad organizándose para buscar ampliamente a su amiga.

-bien entonces ya saben todos a donde buscar- dijo Kukai sonriendo

-si- contestaron los demás de igual manera

-bien, vamo..

El celular de Kukai comenzó a sonar

-diga- contesto Kukai

-Kukai-kun , soy Yukari-

-Yukari-san?, que sucede-

-kukai-kun, ya vi a Utau-chan es solo que esta completamente distinta-

Todos veian como Kukai preguntaba direcciones y nombres y asombrado daba fin con aquella llamada

-Kukai, que sucedió- pregunto Amu desesperada

-Utau, ya la encontraron, pero ella esta distinta-

-entonces era eso- menciono rima

-¿que?- pregunto Nagihiko

-esta mañana al salir de mi casa escuche a unos niños comentando hacerca de la nueva imagen de Utau-chan, pero crei que eso era debido a su nuevo disco-

-ya veo, entonces solo se cambio el look- comento Nagihiko

-puede que si- dijo Tadase un poco mas animado

-yaya esta mejor-

-uff al fin podremos descansar en paz- comento Su

-de que te quejas si los que no durmieron toda la noche fueron ellos no nosotros- contesto Miki

-calla, pero no dormíamos del todo agusto- repuso Su

-como, pero si hasta roncabas-menciono Ran

-era porque estaba muy cansada y tenia pesadillas-continuo Su

-pesadillas murmurando comida- dijo Miki

-ya entendí quieren hacerme ver como la mala en todo esto- grito Su

Todos platicaban de lo aliviados que estaban mientras que Kukai salió de entre ellos corriendo

-a el no le basta con tan solo saber que esta bien, el quiere verla-

-entonces es definitivo…- comento Rima

-…a el le gusta Utau- termino Yaya mientras detrás de ellas un fondo de perdición se hacia presente

-es tan importante para ti- murmuro Nagihiko hacia Rima

-¿Qué?- pregunto Rima

-no es nada solo olvídalo-

-dime, no dire nada malo-

Al ver el rostro tan seguro de ella, no tuvo otra opción mas que confesarlo

-es tan importante para ti que a Souma-kun le guste otra chica-

Rima se sorprendió al escuchar la pregunta de su amigo

-claro- contesto –kukai-kun es mi amigo y quiero que sea feliz, por lo tanto admitir que le gusta esa chica es un gran paso para que comience a ser más feliz-

-es cierto, eres una chica muy buena-

-Ahora ustedes dos están teniendo un momento romántico- se interpuso Yaya

-NOOOOO- gritaron Rima y Nagihiko sonrojados

Mientras ambos le daban una respuesta un poco incoherente a Yaya Amu y Tadase se encontraban solos

-este- rompió Amu el silencio –Ikuto ha vuelto-

-volvió- repitió algo alegre y ansioso Tadase pero después de ver el rostro de Amu su animo bajo –regreso- repitió un poco más triste

-si-contesto Amu viendo al vacio

-Amu, ¿es cierto verdad?-

-que sucede-

-amu quiero que me digas la verdad- dijo mirando a Amu a los ojos -¿te gusta Ikuto?-

-eee-grito Amu sonrojada por completo –por, por que dices esas cosas, yo , ikuto –tomo un respiro –Ikuto a sufrido tanto desde que era un niño, nunca a hecho algo malo por su propia voluntad, el solo se fija en el bienestar de los demás, desde el inicio le e tomado un gran cariño, como a ti y a los demás ustedes me han hecho…-

-ya basta- dijo Tadase algo enojado –Amu-chan, siempre que te hago esa pregunta me cambias de tema, comienzas con Ikuto pero terminas diciendo lo maravilloso que e sido contigo y nunca respondes a mi pregunta, solo te pido la verdad, un no o un si, no importa lo que digas ya que lo que sentimos no lo podemos cambiar…asi que Amu dime la verdad ¿Amas a Ikuto?-

Amu sintió como si una flecha le atravesara el corazón y era porque todo lo que Tadase le había dicho era verdad

-yo..Realmente..-comenzó amu

Kukai llegaba corriendo al sitio donde Yukari había dicho que estaba Utau, para encontrar a aquella chica con una ropa mas obscura que de costumbre y mas descubierta además que su cabello rubio y largo se encontraba suelto.

-Utau- murmuro

-a- respondió ella girando donde Kukai -eres Souma-kun cierto-

-porque me dices Souma y porque estas vestida asi, Utau, ¿qué te paso?-

-nada, ahora tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer-

-pero no tienes que ir al trabajo-

-trabajo, a quien le gusta eso-

-y tu concierto en USA-

-a sobre eso ya lo estoy cancelando por si tenias unos boletos mas vale que los revendas y saques algo antes de que la noticia se expanda-

-¿Utau?-

En otra parte Amu estaba exponiendo sus sentimiento

-yo realmente, Ikuto para mi, yo lo….-

-Amu-grito Yoru acercándose

-que sucede-

-Ikuto, unas personas se lo llevaron-

-¿Quiénes?- pregunto Amu exaltada

-No lo se solo lo tomaron y se lo llevaron a la fuerza-

-sabes hacia donde se lo llevaron-

-si pude verlo claramente-

-esta bien vamos- dijo Amu mientras seguía a Yoru

-Amu- grito Tadase y esta se detuvo –la respuesta- dijo mirando al suelo y apretando los puños- no me la has dado-

-en este momento hay cosas mas importantes, sea quien sea, tienen a Ikuto- dijo y continuo su camino

Mientras tanto Ikuto guiando por nada mas ni menos que una chara de Amu llego a un sitio muy bien oculto, en donde se encontraba en un escritorio la misma persona culpable de lo sucedido a Utau con su siniestra sonrisa presente

-que le hicieron a Amu-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------fin-------------------------------

**PROXIMO CAPITULO:**

_**EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN: EL MUNDO SIN AMOR, ¡A QUIEN PERTENECE MI CORAZON!**_

Espero y haya sido de su agrado se aceptan comentarios y criticas n.n

Que estén bien


	6. EPDF 3: ¿que pasa aqui?

No comenzamos sin antes decir: Perdon! Lo siento! Je es solo que tuve un corte de inspiración u.u, siento mucho dejarlos tanto tiempo, pero no volverá a suceder además ya estamos en las finales :D así que aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo espero que lo disfruten …

**EPDF 3: ¿qué pasa aquí?**

Ya pasaban mas de las 2 de la madrugada y todos estaban agotados de tanto buscar a Utau, la preocupación, culpabilidad y tristeza se notaba en cada una de las caras de los protagonistas incluso las de los charas, no quedaba un lugar más donde buscar

Entonces el celular de Kukai comenzó a sonar y este contesto desesperado

-diga-

-kukai, habla Yukari-

-que sucede Yukari-san-

-Ya vi a Utau- esas palabras causaron cierto alivio en Kukai, y al ver su expresión sus amigos también de algún modo se sintieron mejor –es solo que está completamente distinta-

-¿eh?, ¿cómo?- pregunto

-sí, es solo que en ella noto algo diferente-

-¿donde está en este momento?- pregunto y en un momento más colgó y salió corriendo

-Kukai- grito Tadase

-que esperan vamos- ordeno Nagihiko y todos corrieron siguiéndolo

Kukai corrió a toda velocidad a la casa de Utau, donde comenzó a tocar la puerta al notar que la luz de adentro estaba prendida, aunque no le abrían seguía tocando mas y mas fuerte "ya voy, ya voy" se escucho una voz fastidiada llegando a la puerta y en instantes se abrió, era Utau y efectivamente su simple presencia para Kukai era distinta, no solo porque la chica llevara esta vez su cabello suelto y ropas negras, era algo más raro que eso

-que quieres- pregunto fríamente la chica, Kukai aun sorprendido trato de contestar

-¿estás bien?- pregunto

-¿eres Souma cierto?- pregunto esta vez la chica

-¿Souma?- susurro el chico asombrado por como lo llamaba -¿Por qué me dices Souma? Y ¿Por qué estas vestida así?, Utau, ¿Qué te paso?-

En ese momento llegaron los demás observando la escena llenos de preguntas, Utau antes de pensar ignorar las preguntas de Kukai y cerrar la puerta, se dio cuenta de la presencia de Amu, se acerco a ella y sonrió con malicia, después murmuro las palabras "pronto nos veremos Hinamori" y dejando a todos impactados entro a su casa para después cerrar la puerta.

-que, que fue eso- murmuro Tadase sorprendido

-no cabe duda de que Utau-san tiene algo- comento Nagihiko

**-Utau actuaba más raro de lo común- dijo Rhythm** **-tal vez solo quería descansar- añadió Miki** **-aun así esa no es la manera de dirigirse a la gente- continuo enojado Kiseki**

-¿Qué haremos?- pregunto Rima vagamente

-por el momento regresar a casa- contesto Kukai, el más que nadie quería ayudar a Utau pero no ganarían ni lograrían nada en ese estado lo mejor era descansar

-Kukai- murmuro Amu preocupada pero como él, sabía bien su propósito –tiene razón- secundo –hay que descansar por este momento, mañana continuaremos esto-

Todos se despidieron, para no irse solos se fueron en parejas, Tadase por supuesto acompaño a Amu, Nagihiko a Rima y Kukai a Yaya o tal vez mejor dicho Yaya a Kukai.

-Tal vez si Ikuto estuviera aquí, sería más fácil ayudar a Utau-chan- comento Amu desanimada

-Amu- comenzó a hablar el chico algo nervioso –se que no es el momento adecuado para preguntarte- se detuvieron a escasos centímetros de la casa de Amu –puede que sea muy egoísta de mi parte preguntarte esto…pero- Amu estaba completamente nerviosa –amu, quiero que me digas la verdad… ¿estás enamorada de Ikuto?- pregunto poniendo las cosas mas serias un escalofrio recorrió el cuerpo de los dos y amu sintió como si le hubiesen golpeado el corazón.

"como voy a responderle algo que ni yo sé" pensó Amu

-yo, yo- comenzó a hablar la chica tratando de ser sincera

-que lindos una declaración de Amor- interrumpió una vil voz arriba de ellos, era una persona que se encontraba arriba de un muro mirándolos, pronto Tadase y Amu se pusieron a la defensiva

-¿quién eres?- grito Tadase

-que soy o quien soy es lo que menos te debería importar, más bien seria lo que tengo y se- respondió bajándose

-¿qué es lo que tienes?- pregunto Amu

-exactamente yo no, pero si mi jefe- continuo

-contesta- exigió Tadase

-a cierto chico peliazul que goza de tocar el violín- revelo dejando a los chicos sin habla

-tienen a Ikuto- susurro Amu espantada

A las afueras de la casa de Tadase se encontraban todos esperándolo, pues inexplicablemente los había citado con urgencia. Tadase llego corriendo con ellos

-¿qué está pasando aquí?- pregunto Nagihiko a la llegada de su amigo

-¿cuál es el problema? ¿Porque nos has citado a todos con urgencia?- siguió Kukai

-yaya no ve a Amu, ¿aun no llega?- murmuro Yaya

-es acerca de Amu- contesto Tadase recuperando la respiración

-es algo muy confuso- añadió Ran preocupada

-¿Qué le sucede a Amu?- esta vez fue Rima la que pregunto

La persona que hace tiempo interrumpió a Tadase y a Amu, para presuntamente rescatar a Ikuto exigió que Amu la acompañase a un bosque donde se encontraba, sola, incluyendo dejar también a sus charas, a pesar de la hora, de lo que le decía Tadase y de su propio miedo, ella acepto dejando a Tadase con sus charas, pero él no planeaba dejarla sola.

Amu se encontraba entrando en el almacén abandonado que se encontraba en un tenebroso bosque, todo estaba obscuro, incluso el sujeto con quien iba había desaparecido al entrar, lentamente Amu comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo y a los pocos segundos una luz ilumino el lugar, que parecía un laboratorio donde una figura borrosa, de un tipo grande hizo presencia.

-Hinamori Amu- hablo esa persona –sabia que vendrías-

-¿dónde está Ikuto?- grito Amu

-ah ¿ikuto?- contesto la persona dejando salir una risa

La puerta del almacén se abrió violentamente y un muchacho entro furioso

-¿Qué le hicieron a Amu?- pregunto desesperado cuando a su vez volteo y vio que la misma se encontraba parada a pocos metros de el mirándolo confundida

-ikuto- susurro Amu

Continuara….

Espero les haya gustado, agradezco sus comentarios a todos son de gran ayuda hoy no hay adelanto u.u pero los espero muy pronto con el siguiente capítulo, que estén bien see you

Elizabeth


End file.
